25 Christmas Stories
by aedy
Summary: 25 drabbles inspired by 25 different Christmas songs.
1. From 1 to 10

_****I'm writing 25 little stories inspired by 25 Christmas songs. Here are the first 10. You can read them as individual drabbles or not, they should make sense either way. ****_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1. Dashing through the snow, laughing all the way<strong>_

Kurt tried to unsuccessfully yank his hand out of Puck's grasp. "I'm not getting on that thing!"

Puck laughed using the hold he had on his boyfriend to pull him down on the wooden sledge. "C'mon, I won't let you fall, I swear."

"Puck..." Kurt's protest was only half felt and the way he let Puck wrap his arms around him to keep him steady on the sledge, betrayed his true feelings. He rolled his lips in his mouth to stop himself from smiling but Puck kissed him on the cheek and used his feet to push them down the hill.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, the frosty air biting his cheeks.

"Open your eyes, you will miss all the fan," Puck yelled in his ear.

And Kurt did, seeing the trees passing by so quickly they became one big green spot. Puck held him tighter and a moment later, Kurt found himself sprawled out on the snow. He looked at Puck who was watching with a mischievous grin, and started laughing.

_**2. It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas, ev'rywhere you go; **_

Puck buried his nose in his scarf and glanced at Kurt who was walking beside him with a big smile on his face, his eyes taking in all the decorated windows and the lights hanging in the streets. He couldn't remember ever feeling so cold but when Kurt looked at him, his smile widening, Puck tried his best to ignore the freezing air.

"Isn't this great?" Kurt asked, excitedly. Puck nodded and tried to bury his nose deeper into his scarf. Kurt's smile softened and he reached out, threading their gloved fingers together. "When we get back home, I'll make you hot chocolate, alright?"

Puck nodded again and gave a squeeze to Kurt's hand just as they reached Rockefeller Center in time to see the tree being lit.

_**3. You better watch out, you better not cry, better not pout I'm telling you why, Santa Claus is coming to town **_

Sliding closer to his best friend, Puck said, "We have to go to bed, Kurt." He glanced nervously at the clock and then back at the boy sitting down next to him on the stairs. "We can't see Santa."

"But I want to see him. I want to thank him if he gets all my gifts right." Kurt leaned forward, his elbows planted in his knees and his chin resting on his palms.

From where they were sitting on the stairs, they could look at the whole living room while being hidden by the Christmas tree. Kurt looked at his best friend with a smile, "Don't you want to thank him for bringing you gifts even if your mom said you don't have Santa?"

Puck frowned thinking about Kurt's words for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I want my gifts and if we stay here we won't get anything. C'mon!" He got up and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Let's go back to bed."

Kurt glanced again at the door before sighing and letting Puck drag him up the stairs.

_**4. In the meadow we can build a snowman**_

When Rachel had invited the glee club to her fathers' chalet, New Directions had accepted just because it was cool to spend Christmas away from their parents; they were sure that it was going to be boring like any other party Rachel organized, but as soon as it had started snowing things had changed.

"Don't hit the snowman!" Kurt yelled at Finn when he saw his brother aiming at Puck who was standing beside Kurt.

"But I want to get Puck!"

Puck laughed scooping up some snow and shaping it into a ball. He raised his arm to throw the snowball at Finn but Kurt turned around and next thing Puck knew, his face was wet and freezing. He blinked slowly a few times before he was able to focus on Kurt and Finn who were both grinning and high-fiving each other.

"You..."

Kurt laughed and grabbed Puck's scarf to pull him closer for a quick kiss. "Now, help me with my snowman."

_**5. Down the chimney he came with a leap and a bound. He was dressed all in fur and his belly was round**_

Sarah was sitting on the staircase from where she could watch the chimney while she waited for Santa. Before coming downstairs, she had checked that both her fathers were sleeping. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen and she leaned forward trying to spot who was coming inside the living room.

She heard loud footsteps and held her breath. A moment later Santa Claus walked inside the living room dragging a big sack behind him. He walked up to the tree and got all the packets out of his sack and then turned around checking that no one was there before walking out of the living room again.

Sarah ran down the stairs but before she could reach the big window, she heard bells and when she looked outside, there was no one. She glanced at the tree where now all the packets were and giggled. She put her hands in front of her mouth to muffle her laughter and then ran up the stairs, back in her bed so she could wait until dawn to go wake her fathers up.

In the room down the hall Kurt smiled and waited. A few minutes later a freezing body slid under the covers next to him.

"Next year it's your turn."

"I don't know how to climb down the window, Noah." Kurt turned to look at his husband and laughed. "You make a perfect Santa."

"I'm not supposed to do this, I'm Jew remember?"

"Hey, we decided that she was going to have both Hanukkah and Christmas while Claire was still pregnant, we aren't going to change our mind now just because you don't want to dress up."

Puck huffed and slid closer to his husband sliding his arms around his waist and tangling his frozen feet with Kurt's. "At least warm me up."

_**6. Mistletoe hung where you can see**_

Kurt took a sip from his champagne and scanned the tacky decorated room. He wondered again why he had let Mercedes drag him to this party; he didn't know anyone and Mercedes was off somewhere with Sam.

He put down his glass and looked around. It seemed that everyone was too busy to notice him slipping out, so he made his way towards the hallway closet to get his jacket but before he could reach it, he felt someone grabbing his wrist.

"What..." The words died in his mouth when he turned around and found his ex-boyfriend standing behind him. He yanked his hand free and straightened his back. "Puck," he greeted coldly.

"I'm sorry I screwed up, Kurt," Puck said sincerely. He took a step forward and Kurt took one backwards. "I got Mercedes to drag you here so we could talk. You've been avoiding me."

"That's because I broke up with you." Kurt took another step back and looked confused at the grin that broke on Puck's face.

"I'm sorry I yelled. I was frustrated because of work and I shouldn't have said what I did." He raised a hand and cupped Kurt's cheek. "I don't want you to go practice someplace else and I don't want to find someone that won't sing when I'm trying to study." His eyes looked up at the mistletoe hanging over their heads and then back into Kurt's eyes. "Forgive me?"

They fought a lot because they were both stubborn and sometimes too much alike, but if there was something that Kurt was absolutely sure about, was that they really loved each other. He nodded, his hands coming to rest on Puck's hips.

"Mistletoe," Puck whispered and before Kurt could ask what he meant, they were kissing.

_**7. We may be different from the rest. Who decides the test of what is really best?**_

When Rachel and Finn got married, Finn let Rachel decide everything, from which schools their kids were going to attend, to whether they'd celebrate Christmas too or just Hanukkah and to which festivities they would spend with Finn's family and which with hers.

When Kurt and Puck got together, even before they married, they decided that they were going to compromise because if there was a way they could both get what they wanted, they were going to find it.

They didn't celebrate Easter because Puck didn't and Kurt had never cared about it, but they used the break to go back to Lima and be with Kurt's family.

They celebrated Thanksgiving by having Burt and Carole over in New York one year and going back to Lima to be with Puck's family the next one.

They celebrated both Christmas and Hanukkah, sometimes on their own in New York when they couldn't get a break, and sometimes by taking two weeks and spending eight nights over at Puck's mother's and 24th and 25th with Kurt's family.

Maybe it wasn't perfect and they should have taken a decision like Rachel and Finn had, but it worked for them and they weren't going to care about what other people may think about their bizarre union.

_**8. It doesn't show signs of stopping, and I've bought some corn for popping. The lights are turned way down low, let it snow! **_

"I don't think it's going to stop," Puck said, turning away from the window and glancing at Kurt who was putting a couple of blankets down on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Well, it's still snowing and chances are that Finn, Carole and my dad are trapped wherever they are like we are trapped here, so let's make the best of it."

Puck raised an eyebrow but still walked over to where Kurt was sitting in front of the fireplace. "Do you know how to light a fire, Kurt?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course, I know, Puck. Just sit down and wait."

When he had arrived, Puck's intention was to play some videogames with Finn because Christmas break was boring, he had nothing to do and didn't even celebrate Christmas. But it turned out that Finn had gone out with Carole and Burt to buy the last presents and Kurt was home alone because apparently he didn't wait the last moment to shop.

The snow had started falling when Puck was leaving his home so by the time he reached the Hudmels' household there were already a few inches covering the driveways. His old truck wasn't suited for driving in the snow so Kurt had told him to just wait for it to stop; two hours later, it didn't look like it was going to stop.

"Ha-ah!" Kurt exclaimed when the wood in the fireplace started burning. He looked at Puck from over his shoulder with a triumphant grin. "See? I told you I knew how to do it."

"Whatever. Do you have something to eat? I'm starving."

Kurt muttered something about '_jocks eating too much_' before disappearing in the kitchen. Ten minutes later, he was back with a bowl full of pop-corn. He sat down next to Puck on the carpet and threw a blanket over their legs and scooted a little closer. "Eat," he said, picking up the remote control.

Puck had barely grabbed a handful when the lights went out.

"Perfect." Kurt sighed heavily and grabbed some pop-corn.

"This wasn't the evening I had planned," Puck said around a mouthful.

"Tell me about it."

"Plans with the hobbit?"

"What's with you and Santana making fun of people's height?"

"What's with you being all bitchy?" Puck retorted.

They were in silence for a few minutes before Kurt said, "We broke up. I wanted to call Mercedes and Rachel and watch a movie with them, eat ice-cream and pizza, that sort of things."

"Huh-uh." Puck licked the salt from his fingers and turned around a little. "I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

The lights coming in from the street were barely enough to make out Kurt's confused face in the darkness. "Wanna make out?"

And the last thing he thought was going to happen, happened.

He felt Kurt shift and next thing he knew he was being kissed and not in a sweet tentative way, but Kurt was cupping his cheek with a hand and was pressing against his side, his tongue licking the salt away from Puck's lips.

"Fuck," Puck swore when he pulled back to take a breath. He divided right back into the kiss turning towards Kurt to have a better angle to deepen the kiss. He felt the bowl of pop-corn falling from their legs and he muttered something about pop-corn and Carole getting pissed at him.

"Forget about the pop-corn," Kurt whispered against his lips and Puck didn't need to hear that twice.

_**9. Setting our hopes on a big snow tonight. We'll wake up to a world of white**_

"DAD!" The gleeful scream was followed by a jump right on top of Kurt's stomach.

Kurt awoke with a start and it took his eyes a moment to be able to focus on his daughter's beaming smile. "Sarah..."

"There's snow, daddy! We have to wake up Papa!"

Before Kurt could stop her, Sarah jumped on Puck's back yelling about snow and snowmen and '_we have to call Uncle Finn!_'

Puck tried to hide his head under the pillow but Sarah grabbed it and threw it at Kurt. "C'mon, Papa! Snow! Snow! Snow!" Sarah started to chant while jumping down the bed to run to her room to get dressed.

"I don't get how she can be such a morning person," Kurt said, yawning.

"It's all Rachel's fault. We should never let her babysit again when we are out of town," Puck mumbled, getting his pillow back from Kurt's lap and burying his head underneath it.

_**10. Last Christmas I gave you my heart but the very next day you gave it away. This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special. Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again.**_

Kurt saw Blaine the moment he walked inside the choir room. He barely paid attention to Mr. Schue going on and on about how amazing it was to be together again after a year of half of the original New Directions being in College.

Kurt hugged Tina and Brittany and bumped his fist with Artie. He glanced at the door for a moment before looking back at Mike who was asking him about New York and how it was living with Rachel.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, the friendly smile slipping away from his face when he found Blaine.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Blaine," he greeted back coldly. He glanced at the door again and sighed.

"Waiting for someone?"

Kurt nodded distractedly before focusing again on the guy standing in front of him. "How are you?"

"Good. Busy with senior year. I was hoping you'd come back."

"Couldn't miss it."

"PUCK!"

Brittany's voice pulled Kurt's attention away from Blaine and he looked towards the door where Puck had been stopped by Brittany's tight hug. Kurt couldn't help the silly little grin that broke on his face.

"Kurt?"

"Huh?" He looked again at Blaine but whatever the other boy was going to say was stopped by Puck coming up to Kurt and kissing him deeply.

"Sorry, finding parking space it's a bitch."

Kurt nodded and let his hand entwine with his boyfriend's.

"Puck?"

Puck looked at Blaine and he offered a friendly smile. "Hey."

Blaine's eyes darted between Puck and Kurt and he stopped himself from asking the obvious question about whether they were a couple.

"We should go greet everyone," Kurt said, and without even sparing one last look at his ex-boyfriend, led Puck over to Santana.


	2. From 11 to 15

_**11. Say, what's in this drink. I wish I knew how to break this spell**_

Kurt leaned heavily against the wall and closed his eyes. The noises of the party were starting to sound like distant echoes and his vision was blurry. He felt a hand squeezing his shoulder and forced himself to open his eyes. He had to blink several times before he could make out the face of the guy that had offered him a drink.

"Hey, you feeling okay?"

The guy was smirking and Kurt shook his head. He felt himself fell forward and the guy caught him.

"My drink..."

"I can get you another one."

Arms sneaked around his waist and helped him stand up.

"I want to go home," Kurt whispered. He couldn't keep his eyes open and he couldn't stop the guy from dragging him away.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice shouting something and then he was being released. He leaned against the wall once again barely able to focus on the guy being hit in the face.

"Kurt, Kurt are you okay?"

Kurt blinked slowly and then he was finally able to recognize Puck who was cupping his face and looked concerned.

"Hey, Puck..." Kurt greeted, his words coming out all jumbled.

"What the hell did you drink?"

"Something fruity."

Puck sighed heavily and passed his arm around Kurt's shoulders getting him to lean in his side. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

_**12. 'I don't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe...**_

Puck looked down at his watch and then back at the door. The party at Rachel's was in full swing, couples and friends waiting for midnight to arrive so they could all celebrate Christmas together. Puck didn't even get why Rachel threw a party every year for a holiday she wasn't even supposed to celebrate.

"Hey, dude," Finn said joyfully coming to rest beside Puck, a glass of champagne ready in his hand. "Kurt is still not here?"

"He had to work on something, you know how he is."

Finn rolled his eyes. "He could have taken a break at least tonight."

Puck shrugged, his gaze still focused on the door. "You know how his boss is."

"If you get tired of waiting under the mistletoe, I'll be in the kitchen with Rach."

Puck nodded distractedly, ignoring Finn muttering about them being totally whipped. He looked at his watch again and saw that midnight was just a few minutes away. He was about to go looking for Rachel and Finn so he could tell them he was leaving when he felt a hand closing around his forearm making him turn around.

Before he could understand what was happening, he was being kissed, a familiar pair of lips, a familiar scent and the familiar shiver that ran up and down his spine every time Kurt kissed him. He pulled back grinning and said, "You almost missed midnight."

_**13. Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree. Oh, won't be the same if you're not here with me...**_

Kurt hung the last red ball on the tree and turned around to light up the menorah. He stood staring at the burning candles for a while, his mind far away from the little apartment, his thoughts focused on Puck and where he was in that moment.

"_Kurt?_"

He jumped startled and turned around to where he had left his laptop opened. Puck was looking at him with an excited smile on his face and was waving animatedly.

"_How are you, babe?_"

Kurt rolled his eyes at the familiar pet name and slid the golden festoon he was holding around his neck before going to sit down at the coffee table. "It's cold, snowy and I'm putting up Christmas decorations on my own. How do you think I feel?"

Puck's smile fell off his face and Kurt felt bad. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, I know that you'd be here if you could."

Nodding, Puck said, "_I'll be there in two weeks and we will greet the new year together._"

Kurt smiled ignoring how lonely it felt to see all the decorations around the house knowing that Puck wasn't going to be there for Christmas. He nodded and said, "I love you," feeling happy when Puck's small sad smile turned into a real one.

_**14. He was made of snow but the children know how he came to life one day**_

"Wait, you're telling me that you are scared of snowmen?" Kurt tried his best not to laugh while he pushed the buttons of the remote he was holding and watched his car race Puck's on the screen.

"Hey, when I was a kid, there was this kid always singing _Frosty the Snowman_ and all I'm saying is that it's creepy. I mean, a snowman that comes to life?" Puck glanced quickly at his boyfriend and narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of Kurt's smirk. "And in the end, he just walks away. He could be like Big Foot."

Kurt, unable to hold back his laughter any longer, burst out laughing. "Oh God, I can't believe that Noah Puckerman is seriously afraid of snowmen."

Puck threw his remote on the couch and got up. "You shouldn't make fun of me!"

Kurt stood up and crossed the room coming to stand in front of his boyfriend. He put his hands on Puck's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes. "I swear that if a snowman ever comes after you, I'll protect you." Kurt paused for a moment and then added, "With a hairdryer."

"Oh fuck you, Kurt." Puck grabbed Kurt around the waist and threw him down on the couch.

_**15. Oh there's no place like home for the holidays, 'cause no matter how far away you roam if you want to be happy in a million ways for the holidays, you can't beat home, sweet home**_

Nana Connie filled Kurt's plate with latkes and kugel and smiled warmly at him before ruffling his hair a little. Anyone else who'd do that, would get yelled at, but it was different when it was Puck's grandmother doing it.

"Eat everything, yakiri."

"Of course Nana."

Puck came back from the kitchen, where he was helping his mother, and sat down next to Kurt. He stretched his arm over the back of Kurt's chair and leaned closer to him. "How come that she loves you so much? She's always asking me about temple and job and when I'm going to make an honest man out of you but whenever we come here, she's always, "Oh Kurt, ahuvi!'," he did a bad impression of his grandmother and made Kurt laugh.

"I'm just lovable."

Puck huffed. "My family loves you more than they ever loved me."

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "It's okay, I love you."

Puck tried (and failed) to hide his smile.


	3. From 16 to 20

_**I'm so sorry that it's so late! I will post the last 5 as soon as I can. **These are all individual stories**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>16. Our cheeks are nice and rosy. <strong>_

When Finn had asked Puck to come over, the last thing Puck thought would happen was that he'd find himself trying to get a huge tree on top of Kurt's Navigator. Burt and Carole were once again out of town and Finn and Kurt had decided to surprise their parents by having all the house decorated by the time they were back.

As soon as Puck arrived to the Hudmel's, Kurt hurried down the stairs and snatched his hand shouting for Finn to get a move.

"What..."

Kurt turned to him, his eyes shining with happiness and his hand still firmly clasped around Puck's. "We have to go buy a tree and we need help because I want the biggest we can find. So load your guns and all that." He dropped Puck's hand then and just because he had to get inside his car.

Finn came out running and got in the backseat without asking Puck if he minded riding shotgun.

Almost two hours later Kurt had the tree picked out and Finn and Puck were trying to get it on the Navigator.

"Be careful!" Kurt shouted, "I don't want you to ruin my car."

"You could help a little," Finn told him, pushing with his back against the tree.

"You were the one telling me that you'd manage with Puck's help!" Kurt retorted.

Puck shook his head and tried to stop the tree from sliding back down. "Why don't you two shut up for a moment and actually help?"

Kurt sent a glare to Finn and pushed him out of the way. His eyes locked with Puck's and said, "Ready?"

It was surprisingly easy for the two of them to get the tree on the car and secure it and it was worth the way Finn sat scowling on the way back while Kurt kept a smug smile on his face.

When they arrived back to the Hudmel's and they started working to get the tree down, Kurt smiled at Puck in a conspiratorial way and Puck had to stop for a moment and just take that in along with the way Kurt's nose and cheeks were red and his eyes were shining from the cold wind. He felt his guts twisting in a way that reminded him of watching Beth sleeping and that made him hate Finn the moment he yelled for them to hurry back inside.

_**17. Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring. I don't mean on the phone. **_

"Say that you want to ask Kurt to marry you, how would you get about that?"

Puck arched an eyebrow and glanced briefly at Finn before shaking his head laughing. "Are you going to propose?"

"I don't know." Finn shrugged and let his eyes wander around for a moment. "I want to, but you know Rachel. We are almost twenty five so I think she's ready now but what if she doesn't want to? What if she tells me that it's not the right moment for her career?"

Puck spared a moment to wonder when he had become Finn's counselor, if it had been when he and Kurt had become a couple or when they had all moved to New York or perhaps earlier when Finn was sure that asking Puck sex advice was the right thing to do. "Then you should dump her."

Finn stopped walking and grabbed Puck's elbow making him turn around. "What?"

"You've been together for almost ten years, if she's not ready now, she probably never will but you've gotta ask, give her the chance to refuse or accept and then worry about it later."

Without letting Finn time to answer, Puck turned around and started walking again, thinking about Kurt and being together for the past six years and if they would ever be ready to get married. They had never talked about it but he knew that Kurt would like to get married, and Puck had been ready to marry Quinn in high school because it was the right thing to do so now that it would be something he actually wanted, it should be simple, right?

He put the thought out of his head while he walked inside their condo and waited for Finn to catch up.

They spent the holidays with Finn and Rachel because it was a tradition they started in their first year of College and they actually loved celebrating Chrismukkah the four of them together. On the way back to their apartment, Kurt had mentioned that his gift for the last night of Hanukkah was waiting home, so now Puck was busy wondering what kind of present awaited him.

"Is it sex? Kinky sex?" Puck asked with a frown.

Kurt shook his head laughing. "That's all you can think about, isn't it?"

Puck smiled and slid his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "I was just wondering."

"That was your second night's present already. This is something different." Kurt bit down on his lower lip and started fidgeting with his scarf. "I'm not sure if you are going to like it."

"Since when are you this nervous about these things?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's kind of a big deal."

Once they arrived back to their apartment, Puck walked inside their bedroom to get changed and found a small box sitting on the bed. "Kurt?" he asked.

"Go on," Kurt said nervously. He stood in the doorway, his hands tagging at the sleeves of his jumper and his eyes open wide. He looked so scared that for a moment Puck was afraid to open the box.

"What..."

"Please, open it now before I lose my nerves."

Puck turned back to the small present and picked it up. He quickly unwrapped it and stared down at the black box, his eyes darting back and forward between the gift and Kurt. His fingers were shaking while he opened the velvet box, nervous as he was caught between hoping for it to be what he was hoping for and the disappointment if it turned out to be anything else.

It took him a few minutes to realize that he was actually looking down to a pair of platinum bands.

Kurt stepped into the room and walked up to Puck. He gulped loudly and licked his lips, his eyes fixed on the rings. "I always thought that someone one day was going to propose me like it happens in the movies but you're not like that and I'm not like that anymore. I've spent the last five months thinking about a way to ask you and I thought about Central Park and a restaurant and the Rockefeller Centre but I couldn't make up my mind and in the end I figured, the only think that never changes is that it's me and you and..." He trailed off and took a deep breath, trying to stop himself from keep mumbling.

Puck turned around then, his lips stretched into a wide smile. "You've been thinking about this for the last five months?"

Kurt shook his head. "I've been thinking about how to ask you for the last five months but I've been thinking about us married for a lot longer," he whispered. He did his best to smile back and stop himself from asking if Puck would say yes but ended up blurting out, "Will you marry me?" He felt his cheeks turning red and it was hard not to divert his gaze when all Puck did was keep staring at him.

Puck picked up the two rings and grabbed Kurt's hand putting one band in Kurt's palm and sliding the other on Kurt's ring-finger.

Kurt's fingers trembled while they slowly slid the other ring up Puck's finger and he stared for a few moments at their hands, at the two wedding bands standing next to each other.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, looking into Puck's eyes.

Puck closed the small distance between their lips and, a moment before kissing Kurt, he stopped and whispered, "Yes."

_**18. There's an artificial tree, blinking in the lobby, sitting on the coffee table. Well life is not so wonderful for 15 soggy patrons. Who have no better place to be not to mention me.**_

Kurt swept the washcloth on the counter humming along to the song on the radio. He looked at the clock to see how longer he'd have to be there before he could close the place and go back home. He wasn't sure whether or not he looked forward to it; going home meant going back to an empty apartment and staying meant feeling lonely and watching other people being alone.

The door opened, the cold air of December getting inside before it was shut out again. A man scrolled the snow from his jacket like a dog would do and got a ridiculous mohawk multicolored wool hat off of his head.

"Shit, it's fucking freezing outside," he announced and then seemed to notice Kurt standing behind the counter. "Sorry," he said in a way that made it clear exactly how not sorry he was. He looked to the small Christmas tree blinking on one of the coffee tables and then turned his attention back to Kurt. "You are the only open place for blocks."

"I know," he said and then added, "It's Christmas day," in case the stranger didn't have a calendar or lived under a rock.

The man walked over to the counter and sat down. "Outside it says Cinema but this doesn't look like it."

Kurt pointed to red curtains and said, "That way for the movie but it's almost finished." He turned around to finish putting all the glasses in place and tried to ignore the man behind him.

"I'm Puck."

"Nice to meet you."

A few moments of silence and then, "You've gotta a name?"

"Yes."

Through the mirror hanging behind the shelves, he saw Puck shaking his head and smiling. "Is it a secret you'd have to kill me for if I knew it?"

Despite himself Kurt found himself having to roll his lips into his mouth to stop himself from laughing. "Maybe," he answered. He tried to remember the last time someone had made him smile and couldn't come up with a name or a face.

"Did you know? I love danger."

This time Kurt let a smile grace his face while he turned around. "Is this a habit of yours? Walking into shops and flirting with anyone?"

Puck leaned forward on the counter, his eyes blatantly checking out Kurt. "Only if someone is actually really good looking."

Kurt rolled his eyes and started tapping his fingers on the counter. "Do you actually want to order something or..."

"Hey, my family lives far away so I couldn't go back home for the holidays, and I'm Jewish, you know what that means? Eight lonely nights instead of just one or two."

"How unfair," Kurt whispered, leaning forward.

"I know, right?"

They stood staring at each other, both wearing those silly little grins that only first meeting someone makes you smile.

The patrons started coming out from behind the red curtains, waving to Kurt and thanking him for the evening but Kurt spared them a few distracted smiles before he was once again focusing his attention on Puck.

"It's Kurt."

Puck gave him a lopsided grin and said, "I'd really like a drink now."

_**19. Me and you, singing a carol on the tough side of town for the poor folk in the old mission house. If it feels like we are floating in time give yourself up to the desert and the night.  
><strong>_  
>Rachel would call it destiny because she was romantic like that, but Puck wasn't Rachel Berry, so he wasn't going to call seeing Kurt after three years in a small old mission house in Lima anything. He was filling a plate for an old man that reminded Puck of Santa Claus when he looked up and saw Kurt walking inside, a deep blue scarf wrapped around his neck and half of his face and a ridiculous hat on his head.<p>

He almost asked Candice to cover for him, almost, but in the span of a minute he managed to talk himself out of freaking out. The last time he had seen Kurt they were graduating and promising each other to keep in touch now that they were friends. Three years later he was still stuck in Lima and Kurt was living in New York with Rachel. He had slowly let the e-mails become sporadic and then just stopped writing all together a year after graduation.

And now Kurt was standing in front of him smiling and breathing out, "Noah!" as if he had been waiting for this moment for the last three years. If Puck had to be completely honest, he'd have to admit that he had been thinking about Kurt quite frequently ever since they parted ways.

"You must be Kurt, our new volunteer," Candice said, getting one of her gloves off to shake Kurt's hand.

"In the flesh." His eyes went back to Puck and the smile was still in place. "It's been so long."

The way Kurt said that sounded as if he was disappointed and actually made Puck feel bad about pulling away. He ended up shaking himself out of his thoughts and made himself say, "Hey, Kurt."

"You guys know each other?" Candice asked, looking between them with a raised eyebrow and an amused smile.

"You can say that," Kurt said.

"I'm afraid you will have to catch up later because we are about to have a big rush now. It's almost midnight."

Kurt nodded and asked for where he could drop his coat and then took up position on Puck's left side.

Around two in the morning after they had put everything away and were finishing cleaning the canteen, Kurt finally turned to Puck and asked, "You dropped off of the face of the earth."

"I didn't," Puck commented offhandedly, managing not to let his shoulders tense up. "I was always here."

"You stopped writing."

Puck felt Kurt getting closer and started to sweep his washcloth harder on the table hoping that if he finished soon enough he'd get out of this situation. "I must have lost your e-mail."

"But I still had yours and I kept e-mailing you and then suddenly your e-mail stopped working." Kurt huffed and a moment later Puck felt a hand on his shoulder. "So I found out from Finn that today you were going to be here."

"So you didn't care about the homeless?" Puck moved away from Kurt's hand and from the table heading for where they had put down their coats.

"Of course I do but I care a lot more about you, Noah."

He ignored Kurt and picked up his ridiculous mohawk wool hat and his coat and thought about glee club and singing all together, about life being easier and Kurt being with someone he could barely stand. He shut off the light and finished buttoning up his coat. He turned to leave but was stopped by hands sliding up his shoulders and lips being pressed against his.

In all the times he had imagined kissing Kurt, he had thought that at first it would be a little kiss as if tasting the waters, he had also never thought Kurt would be the one initiating the kiss so it wasn't a surprise that he was wrong. Kurt kissed him with intent, as if he wanted to prove to Puck that this was exactly what he wanted, as if standing in the back of the canteen of an old mission house kissing him was exactly where he wanted to be.

It also never occurred to Puck that he would be so stunned to not being able to kiss back. Kurt pulled away, his eyebrows knit together and looking impatient.

"You are supposed to kiss me back, you know."

"I..."

"I came back here for you. I waited to be out of College so you couldn't possibly make up excuses about why this couldn't happen." He started to withdrew and it finally came to Puck that he was giving up something he had spent the last few years dreaming about, and that it was time to stop worrying about not being good enough.

He put his hands on Kurt's hips and pulled him against him. He kissed Kurt before he could second-guess himself, and the smile he felt against his lips made him feel victorious.

_**20. When you first took my hand on a cold Christmas Eve you promised me Broadway was waiting for me.**_

Kurt moved closer to Puck and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He sighed contently and looked at the fire slowly burning between them. "So it was nice?"

"Everyone missed you," Puck said. He shifted a bit so he could throw a piece of wood in the fire without having to pull away from Kurt. "How was Dalton?"

Kurt shrugged. "Boring. I kept thinking about the party you all would been having at McKinley. I missed my friends more than usually."

Puck tightened his hold around Kurt and said, "I hate that we weren't able to do anything to keep you there." He let his fingers entwine with Kurt's. "We have to find a way to get you back before we go to New York."

Being with Puck was still new for Kurt. They had been together just for a few weeks before Kurt transferred to Dalton and he had been afraid of thing not working out for them now that they didn't see each other every day, but Puck always found way to show Kurt that he wasn't going anywhere, that as long as Kurt would have him, he'd be there for him, as a friend, as a boyfriend.

"I want to take you to Broadway," Puck said. He looked down at Kurt and smiled. "So we will have to get you back and I promise you that you will see Broadway."

Kurt stared at him for a moment taking in how determined Puck looked and he was sure that whatever Puck told him in that moment, he would have believed him. He smiled back and nodded and then tilted his head up and kissed his boyfriend.


	4. From 21 to 25

**A/N: Here's the last part (finally!) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I hope you will enjoy these last drabbles!**

* * *

><p><strong>21. <em>I am driving home for Christmas with a thousand memories <em>**

Kurt was drumming his fingers on the counter, his eyes scanning the airport while the woman behind the desk kept typing on her keyboard. He huffed and stopped himself from snapping that he needed to go home no matter how much it would cost. After all, he reasoned, it was no one's fault that his boyfriend had dumped him two days before Christmas or that the airport was closing because of the weather.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, but the last flight for Columbus just got canceled. I'm afraid I can't help you."

Kurt swore in his mind and was about to tell the blond woman that it was okay and leave, when someone from behind him said, "Can't you find a car?"

Kurt turned around ready to scold the stranger about politeness but the words died in his throat when his eyes landed on a familiar face.

The man had a smirk on his face and was dressed in a military uniform. It took Kurt a moment to notice that, busy as he was to notice that Noah Puckerman hadn't changed a lot in the last five years. The smile that had made so many women fall at his feet in high school was still there but his shoulders were broader and there was a tiny white line marring his left eyebrow.

"Hey, Kurt," Puck said with a lazy grin. He adjusted the strap of his duffel bag and looked at the woman standing behind the desk from over Kurt's shoulder. "Could you find us a car?"

"Us?" Kurt asked but was ignored.

"We have a car rent service, of course." She typed quickly on her keyboard and after a moment gave Puck a smile. "There's still one car left." She looked between the two men and raised an eyebrow. "Will you two be sharing your ride?"

"It would be a shame to be headed to the same place and lose the change of catching up," Puck replied. He looked at Kurt for just a second and then he was handing over his credit card. "You're heading back home, right?"

"Yes." Kurt's voice was cold and he tried to put as much indifference as he could into his tone. Maybe Puck was helping him get home on time for Christmas, but that didn't mean he was going to forget the last time they had seen each other.

After Puck got directions to go retrieve the car, he started walking away and Kurt fell into steps besides him but they didn't talk until they were sitting in their car, Puck behind the steering wheel.

"Thank you," Kurt said in that same tone of indifference.

"We're just sharing the drive, no big deal." Puck answered offhandedly. His eyes darted to Kurt for a moment and he ended up asking, "How are you?"

"I'm great." Kurt glanced at him and then tried to sound disinterested as he asked the same question.

"I've been close to not being here a few times," he said and Kurt knew he didn't mean just back in the States. "But I'm still here. They actually discharged me because I have a splinter in my shoulder that they can't get out." He paused and looked back at Kurt while he added, "I'm back home for good."

Kurt nodded thinking back about their last fight and spending the last five years pretending not to care. '_It's like you don't even care about us,_' Paul had said while he gathered up his things and broke up with Kurt. And as much as Kurt hated to admit it, Puck had always been a ghost for every relationship he had.

"I'm glad," he whispered without looking at Puck.

"I figured, Christmas was the perfect time to come back and settle in a normal life again."

"You'll be staying in Lima, then?"

"I don't know. Is there any place else where I should look for an apartment?"

Kurt stopped feigning indifference and coldness. He kept his eyes on the road while he said, "New York is the perfect place for a brand new start."

**22. _Meet me under the mistletoe, let's fuck. It's Hanukkah, so meet me by the menorah, let's get drunk _**

Puck wandered around the house half-drunk. Sugar's home was huge and her Christmas party was probably the best Lima had ever seen. He stumbled a few times and greeted people he barely knew. New Directions were scattered around the place, mingling with football players and Cheerios.

"Did you see the mistletoe, Puck?" Sugar's cheery voice made Puck want to rip his ears off but he managed to put on a smile because this was still her party.

"Yeah."

"Go find someone and make out!" She patted him on the back and then ran away. A moment later someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a bedroom.

"What..." He was cut off when lips connected with his. It took him a moment to realize who was kissing him but when it finally registered in his mind, he smirked and kissed back.

"I was looking for you," Kurt murmured pulling back.

"I thought you weren't coming."

"I sneaked out. I had to bring Finn too, but that's a small price to pay to see you." Kurt's hands slipped under Puck's shirt and his fingers started running up and down his back. "Did you see that Sugar hung mistletoe at every door?"

Puck laughed. "Did she?"

"Yes. I almost pulled inside the wrong guy, by the way." Kurt kissed him again, this time going deeper and letting Puck's hands slip under his shirt. "Dad said that we should take a break because we have been fighting more than usual," he added, pulling away and enjoying the feeling of Puck's lips on his neck. "It's why I couldn't come tonight." Kurt licked his lips and tried to suppress a loud moan when Puck pulled the collar of his shirt away so he could have more room. "He thinks we can't keep our hands to each other if we are anywhere together."

Puck chuckled and pulled away from Kurt's neck to look at him. "He's right."

"I know." Kurt kissed him again and then pulled him towards the bed. "I missed you," he whispered while Puck settled between his legs. He watched as the lips of his boyfriend curved into a small smile and he let his fingers trace it. His eyes fell on the nightstand and he started laughing.

Puck frowned and was about to ask what was going on when Kurt turned around beneath him and pointed to the side.

"She put a menorah too!" Kurt laughed again and then looked back at Puck. "Looks like it's our room."

_**23 - Struggle to survive the Christmas night when zombies came to town. Christmas night of the living dead **_

Puck ran as fast as his feet would carry him but the snow was slowing him down. On either sides of the streets the Christmas lights were still on but trails of blood were visible up the porches and across the snow.

He ran and ran. He could still remember waking up from his nap and looking outside the window and seeing zombies walking slowly towards his home. His mom and his sister were nowhere to be seen and he was going from one friend's house to another but with no luck.

He glanced behind from over his shoulder and saw Kurt lying down in the snow. He felt his heart stop beating because a moment before Kurt hadn't been there and because he looked very much dead. Going against his instinct, he stopped and turned around quickly reaching Kurt's body.

Puck knelt down in the snow and turned his boyfriend over and felt himself screaming Kurt's name over and over again.

Suddenly a hand gripped his shoulder and started shaking him. Puck opened his eyes and found himself back in his house a worried face looming over him.

"Are you alright? You scared the shit out of me," Kurt whispered.

Puck looked around himself. He was still lying on the couch in his living room. He was safe. He sighed heavily and said, "I had the most fucked up dream ever."

"You were on a date with the Duracell bunny again?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Worse. There were zombies outside my window and no one was alive and you were lying in the snow dead and..."

Kurt's cool hands cupped his cheeks and made him look up into worried blue eyes. "It was just a dream. I'm okay. Everyone's okay. Your mom and your sister are still grocery shopping and Finn will be here in a few minutes to pick us up."

Puck took a few deep breaths and nodded. His eyes darted to the window though and, clearing his throat, he asked, "Could you check if..."

"Sure." Kurt smiled softly at him and got up from the couch. He padded over to the window and looked outside. There was snow piled up on the sidewalks and the cars were driving slowly up and down the street. He looked back at his boyfriend with a reassuring smile and said, "Everyone's okay. No zombies in sight."

Puck heaved a sigh of relief.

_**24 - I saw Daddy kissing Santa Clause underneath the mistletoe. Last night I saw Daddy tickle Santa Clause underneath his beard so snowy white **_

Sarah put her hand over her mouth and stopped the surprised yelp that had almost escaped from her throat. She had come down to watch Santa put her gifts under the tree but what she found was her daddy kissing Santa.

She watched as Kurt pulled back and tickled Santa under his beard with a smile. "You're so ridiculous with this thing. When you're old I forbid you to grow a beard."

Santa laughed and replied, "You will change your mind. I'm going to start growing my beard from tomorrow."

Kurt shook his head and kissed Santa again and Sarah couldn't take it anymore. She stormed down the stairs and kicked Santa in the shin.

"What the..." Santa trailed off when his eyes fell on Sarah.

"Stop kissing my daddy! He loves my Papa!"

Kurt's eyes widened and he uselessly opened and closed his mouths a few times.

"Sarah..."

"I don't want your presents!" Sarah yelled and then looked up at Kurt. "Daddy, why did you let Santa kiss you?"

"I... it's not Santa," Kurt blurted out. He looked at his daughter and then back at his husband. "Santa was... was very busy, baby, so he asked..." He turned around and forcefully yanked Santa's beard. "See? It's fake! Santa Clause was busy so he asked your Papa to help him out."

Puck nodded and Sarah looked doubtfully between her dads. "It's true. There are some dads that work for Santa."

Sarah squinted her eyes in a way that reminded Puck of Kurt. "You mean that you are a special Papa?"

Kurt nodded furiously. "Exactly. Your Papa works for Santa."

Sarah thought about it for a few seconds and then raised an eyebrow. "You mean that Sasha's father doesn't?"

"Nope, just a few special dads," Puck said. He pulled of his hat and his beard. "We need to dress as Santa Clause so if a kid wakes up, we look like Santa."

Sarah nodded and then said, "Okay." She gave her fathers a big toothless smile and added, "I want my presents, then." And before her fathers could add anything, she turned around and ran up the stairs.

"That was close," Kurt whispered.

_**25 - It's Christmas and we are in love with the way that the soft snowflakes kiss us  
><strong>_

Puck took aim and threw the snowball. Kurt, having been hit square in the chest, fell backwards. Puck waited for the boy to get up again but a minute and then two went by. He frowned and walked over to the fallen boy.

Kurt was lying in the snow with his eyes closed and his brows knitted into a frown.

"Kurt? C'mon, I didn't hit you that hard." Puck said but got no answer. He crouched down next to Kurt and extended his hand to shake him but Kurt's eyes flew open and he grabbed Puck's wrist tagging him down and rolling on top of him.

He was laughing, the snowflakes melting on his eyelashes and on his hair. "I won," he announced triumphantly but Puck couldn't answer because he was still too busy staring. "Puck? You didn't hit your head on a hidden rock, did you?" He frowned and bent down a little. "Puck?"

Kurt was about to call his name again when he felt lips connecting with his own. He blinked several times trying to understand what was going on because Puck surely wasn't kissing him. He pulled back a little and found Puck still staring at him. "Puck?" This time he spoke the name in a soft question.

"Damn, you're hot," Puck said.

And then Kurt laughed and shook his head and got up. He extended a hand to Puck and said, "You must have hit your head."

"No, no," Puck retorted even as he grasped the extended hand. "I mean, you're usually hot but right now I just want to like kiss you all over and get my hands everywhere."

"Are you..."

"I'm not kidding." Puck frowned and stopped walking, tagging on Kurt's hand to get him to stop as well. " It's freezing," he commented making Kurt frown in confusion.

"I know. I was headed inside."

"Do you want to make out and get the blood flowing again?"

Kurt blinked again and again and when Puck just kept staring at him intently, he broke into laughter. "That was... that was the worst pick-up line ever."

Puck smirked. "Did it work?"

Kurt shook his head but said, "We need to sneak past Finn, though." He turned around then and tagged Puck inside.


End file.
